Alexis Potter: The Girl Who Lived
by Jasper's Little Psychic
Summary: What would have happened if Harry had a sister? A sister, Alexis, who was the girl who lived? Would the story change drastictly? Its my first fanfic. UN-DISCONTINUED!
1. Prologue

Kay, so here is the Prologue, please tell me if it sucks, its my first Harry Potter fanfic. At the advice of Elphaba The Wicked Witch, a wonderful reviewer of mine, I changed this chapter a tad.

Oh, and also I like so totally wish I owned this but all characters except Alexis belong to the great and mighty J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**Prologue**

Alexis Potter was a shy girl, with a temper that was sparked only when someone attacked verbally or physically her Harry, but she was normally to scared to do anything about it. Alex (as Harry called her) lost her temper with him sometimes though very infrequently. She supposed that if her mother or father were in fact alive she would lose her temper with them to, but as they were dead, a fact that didn't hurt as much as it would have if Harry had died also, she didn't.

Harry Potter was her protector. No one touched his Alex ever. Alex was timid to timid to defend herself from the vicious Dudley, but Harry did. Harry would often get beat up by Dudley when Dudley's real target was Alex, Alexis would go unharmed.

The twins, as they were in fact brother and sister, looked just about exactly alike save that Alexis had a lightning shaped scar on her fore head supposedly from the car crash that killed both of their parents. Alexis was a lot smaller than Harry, which was saying something, as Harry was so scrawny. But I am getting way to far ahead of myself, lets pretend I hadn't written that and start at the beginning when the twins were about one year old:  
Our story starts on a dreary, ugly day or rather the night after the dreary, ugly day. The day had been a tad bit unusual but Vernon Dursley had only noticed that the names Harry and Alexis were mentioned and people dressed in strange clothing. There was also a cat, a stray, that had been hanging around the Dursley home. Night had fallen and the Dursley's were all sound asleep before the cat even moved.

**This is written directly from the book. I will put another message when I have started to change things.**

A man appeared on the corner the cat had been watching, appeared so suddenly and silently you'd have thought he'd just popped out of the ground. The cat's tail twitched and its eyes narrowed.

Nothing like this man had ever been seen on Privet Drive. He was tall, thin, and very old, judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which were both long enough to tuck into his belt. He was wearing long robes, a purple cloak that swept the ground, and high-helled, buckled boots, His blue eyes were light, bright, and sparkling behind half-moon spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked, as though it had been broken at least twice. This man's name was Albus Dumbledore.

Albus Dumbledore didn't seem to realize that he had just arrived in a street where everything from his name to his boots was unwelcome. He was busy rummaging in his cloak, looking for something. But he did seem to realize he was being watched, because he looked up suddenly at the cat, which was still staring at him from the other end of the street. For some reason, the sight of the cat seemed to amuse him. He chuckled and muttered, "I should have known."

He found what he was looking for in his inside pocket. It seemed to be a silver cigarette lighter. He flicked it open, held it up in the air, and clicked it. The nearest street lamp went out with a little pop. He clicked it again-the next lamp flickered into darkness. Twelve times he clicked the Put-Outer, until the only lights left on the whole street were two tiny pinpricks in the distance, which were the eyes of the ct watching him. If anyone looked out of their window now, even beady-eyed Mrs. Dursley, they wouldn't be able to see anything that was happening down on th pavement. Dumbledore slipped the Put-Outer back inside his cloak and set off down the street toward number four, where he Sat down on the wall next to the cat. He didnt' look at it, but after a moment he spoke to it.

"Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall."

He turned to smile at the tabby,but it had gone. Instead he was smiling at a rather severe-looking woman who was wearing square glasses exactly the shape of the markings the cat had had around its eyes. She, too, was wearing a cloak, and emerald one. Her black hair was drawn into a tight bun. She looked distinctly ruffled.

"How did you know it was me?" she asked.

"My dear Professor, I've never seen a cat sit so stiffly."

"You'd be stiff to if you'd been sitting on a brick wall all day,"said Professor McGonagall.

"All day? When you could have been celebrating? I must have passed a dozen feasts and parties on my way here."

Professor McGonagall sniffed angrily.

"Oh yes, everyones celebrating, all right," she said impatiently. "You'd think they'd be a bit more careful but no- even the Muggles have noticed something's going on \. It was on their news" She jerked her head back at the Dursleys dark living-room window. "I heard it. Flocks of owls...shooting stars... Well, they're not completely stupid. They were bound to notice something. Shooting stars down in Kent- I'll bet that was Dedalus Diggle. He never had much sense."

"You can't blame them," said Dumbledore gently. "We've had precious little to celebrate for eleven years."

"I know that," said professor McGonagall irritably. "But that's no reason to lose our heads. People are being downright careless, out on the streets in broad daylight, not even dressed in Muggle clothes, swapping rumors."

She threw a sharp, sideways glance at Dumbledore here, as though hoping he was going to tell her something, but he didn't, so she went on. "A fine thing it would be if, on the very day You-No-Who seems to have disappeared at last, the Muggles found out about us all. I suppose he really _has _gone, Dumbledore"

"It certainly seems so," said Dumbledore. "We have much to be thankful for. Would you care for a lemon drop?"

"A _what_?"

"A lemon drop. They're a kind of Muggle sweet I'm rather fond of."

"No, thank you," said Professor McGonagall coldly, as though she didn't think this is the moment for lemon drops. "As I say, even if You-Know-Who has gone-"

"My dear Professor, surely a sensible person like yourself can call him by his name? All this 'You-Know-Who' nonsense - for eleven years I have been trying to persuade people to call him by his proper name: Voldemort." Professor McGonagall flinched,but Dumbledore, who was unsticking two lemon drops, seemed not to notice. "It all gets so confusing if we keep saying 'You-Know-Who.' I have never seen any reason to be frightened of saying Voldemort's name."

"I know you haven't," said Professor McGonagall, sounding half exasperated, half admiring. "But you're different. Everyone knows you're the only one You-Know- oh, all right, Voldemort, was frightened of."

"You flatter me," said Dumbledore calmly. "Voldemort had powers I will never have."

"Only because you're too - well - _noble_ to use them."

"It's lucky it's dark. I haven't blushed o much since madam Pomfrey told me she liked my new earmuffs."

Professor McGonagall shot a sharp look at Dumbledore and said, "The owls are nothing next to the rumors that are flying about. You know what everyone's saying ? About why he's disappeared? About what finally stopped him?"

It seemed that Professor McGonagall had reached the point she was most anxious to discuss, the real reason she had been waiting on a cold, hard wall all day, for neither as a cat nor as a woman had she fixed Dumbledore with such a piercing stare as she did now. It was plain that whatever "everyone" was saying, she was not going to believe it until Dumbledore told her it was true. Dumbledore, however, was choosing another lemon drop and did not answer.

**This is where I started to change things around a tad.**

"What they're saying," she pressed on, "is that last night Voldemort turned up in Godric's Hollow. He went to find the Potters. The rumor is that Lily and James Potter are - are- that they're - _dead_."

Dumbledore bowed his head. Professor McGonagall gasped.

"Lily and James... I can't believe it... I didn't want to believe it... Oh, Albus..."

Dumbledore reached out and patted her on the shoulder. "I know... I know..." he said heavily.

Professor McGonagall's voice trembled as she went on. "That's not all. They're saying he tried to kill one of the Potter's twins. The girl, Alexis. But - he couldn't. He couldn't kill that little boy. No one knows why, or how, but they're saying the when he couldn't kill Alexis Potter, Voldemort's power somehow broke - and that's why her's gone."

Dumbledore nodded glumly.

"It's - it's _true_?" faltered Professor McGonagall. "After all he's done... all the people he's killed... he couldn't kill a little girl? It's just astounding... of all the things to stop him... but how in the name of heaven did Alexis survive?"

"We can only guess," said Dumbledore. "We may never know."

Professor McGonagall pulled out a lace handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes beneath her spectacles. Dumbledore gave a great sniff as he took a golden watch from his pocket and examined it. It was a very odd watch. It had twelve hands but no numbers; instead, little planets were moving around the edge. It must have made sense to Dumbledore, though, because he put it back in his pocket and said, "Hagrid's late. I suppose it was he who told you I'd be here, by the way?"

"Yes," said Professor McGonagall. "And I don't suppose you're going to tell me _why_ you're here, of all places?"

"I've come to bring the twins to their aunt and uncle. They're the only family he has left now."

"You don't mean - you _can't_ mean the people who live _here_?" cried Professor McGonagall, jumping to her feet and pointing at number four. "Dumbledore - you can't. I've been watching them all day. You couldn't find two people who are less like us. And they've go this son - I saw him kicking his mother all the way up the street, screaming for sweets. Alexis and Harry Potter come and live here!"

"It's the best place for him," said Dumbledore firmly. "His aunt and uncle will be able to explain everything to them when he's older. I've written them a letter."

"A letter?" repeated Professor McGonagall faintly, sitting back down on the wall. "really, Dumbledore, you think you can explain all this in a letter? these people will never understand them! Alexis will be famous - a legend - I wouldn't be surprised if today was known as Alexis Potter day in the future - there will be books written about the twins - every child in our world will know they're names!"

"Exactly," said Dumbledore, looking very seriously over the top of his half-moon glasses. "It would be enough to turn anyone's head. Famous before they can walk and talk! Famous for something he won't even remember! Can't you see how much better off he'll be, growing up away from all that until he's ready to take it?"

Professor McGonagall opened her mouth, changed her mind, swallowed, then said, "Yes - yes, you're right, of course. But how are the twins getting here, Dumbledore?" She said.

"Hagrid's bringing him."

"You think it - _wise - _to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?"

"I would trust Hagrid with my life," said Dumbledore.

"I'm not saying his heart isn't in the right place," said Professor McGonagall grudgingly, "but you can't pretend he's not careless. He does tend to - what was that?"

A low rumbling sound had broken the silence aground them. It grew steadily louder as they looked up and down the street for some sign of a headlight; it swelled to a roar as they both looked up at the sky - and a huge motorcycle fell out of the air and landed on the road in front of them.

If the motorcycle was huge, it was nothing to the man sitting astride it. He was almost twice as tall as a normal man and at least five times as wide. He looked simply,y too big to be allowed, and so _wild_ - long tangles of bushy black hair and beard hid most of his face, he had hands the size of trash can lids, and his feet in their leather boots were like baby dolphins. In his vast, muscular arms he was holding a two bundles of blankets.

"Hagrid," said Dumbledore, sounding relieved. "At last. And where did you get that motorcycle?"

"Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore, sir," said the giant, climbing carefully off the motorcycle as he spoke. "Young Sirius Black lent it to me. I've got them, sir."

"No problems, were there?"

"No, sir - house was almost destroyed, but I got him out all right before the Muggles started swarmin' around. They fell asleep as we was flyin' over Bristol."

Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall bent forward over the bundles of blankets. Inside each, just visible, was a baby. One was noticeably smaller than the other. They both had jet-black hair, though on the smaller one's, Alexis, fore-head was a lightening shaped cut.

"Is that where -?" whispered Professor McGonagall.

"Yes," said Dumbledore. "She'll have that scar forever."

"Couldn't you do something about it, Dumbledore?"

"Even if I could, I wouldn't. Scars can come in handy. I have one myself above my left knee hat is a perfect map of the London Underground. Well - give him here, Hagrid - we'd better get this over with."

Dumbledore took one twin in each arm and turned toward the Dursleys' house.

"Could I - could I say good-bye to them, sir?" asked Hagrid. he bent his great, shaggy head over Harry and gave them each what must have been a very scratchy, whiskery kiss. Then, suddenly, Hagrid let out a howl like a wounded dog.

"Shhh!" hissed Professor McGonagall, "you'll wake the Muggles!"

"S-s-sorry," sobbed Hagrid, taking out a large, spotted handkerchief and burying his face in it. "But I c-c-can't stand it - Lily an' James dead - an' poor Harry and Alexis off ter live with Muggles -"

"Yes, yes, it's all very sad, but get a grip on yourself, Hagrid, or we'll be found, " Professor McGonagall whispered, patting Hagrid gingerly on the arm as Dumbledore stepped over the low garden wall and walked to the front door. He laid the twins gently on the doorstep, and took a letter out of his cloak, tucked it inside Alexis's blankets, and then came back to the other two. For a full minute the three of them stood and looked at the little bundle; Hagrid's shoulders shook, Professor McGonagall blinked furiously, and the twinkling light that usually shone from Dumbledore's eyes seemed to have gone out.

"Well," said Dumbledore finally, "that's that. We've no business staying here. We may as well go and join the celebrations."

"Yeah," said Hagrid in a very muffled voice, "I'll be takin' Sirius his bike back. G'night, Professor McGonagall - Professor Dumbledore, sir."

Wiping his streaming eyes on is jacket sleeve, Hagrid swung himself onto the motorcycle and kicked the engine into life; with a roar it rose into the air and off into the night.

"I shall see you soon, I expect, Professor McGonagall," said Dumbledore, nodding to her. Professor McGonagall blew her nose in reply.

Dumbledore turned and walked back down the street. On the corner he stopped and took out eh silver Put-Outer. He clicked it once, and twelve balls of light sped back to their street lamps so that Privet Drive glowed suddenly orange and he could make out a tabby cat slinking around the corner at the other end of the street. HE could just see the bundle of blankets on the step of number four.

"Good luck, Harry, Alexis," he murmured. He turned on his heel and with a swish of his cloak, he was gone.

A breeze ruffled the neat hedges of Privet Drive, which lay silent and tidy under the inky sky, the very last place you would expect astonishing things to happen. Alexis Potter rolled over inside her blankets without waking up. One small hand closed on the letter beside her and she slept on, not knowing she was special, not knowing she was famous, no knowing her and her twin would be woken in a few hours' time by Mrs. Dursley's scream as she opened the front door to put out the milk bottles, nor that they would spend the next few weeks being prodded and pinched by his cousin Dudley ( Harry more so than Alexis)... She couldn't know that at this very moment, people meeting in secret all over the country were holding up their glasses and saying in hushed voices: "To Alexis Potter - the girl who lived!"

* * *

Kay so there's my first chapter errr prologue. Please, please review. It will make me happy. I will update like every day if I can maybe I'll update in a few seconds once I get the first chapter written so you'll have more to read. 

Lovesya guys,

Shelby


	2. Snakes, Strangeness, and Waking Up

Here is the next chapter of the story.

And again: I still don't own this. A girl can wish thought right?

I am skipping to when Harry and Alexis are 10, like the book does. There'll be a lot of differences from the book and this story starting now. This will be in Harry's POV.

* * *

**Snakes, Strangeness, and Waking Up**

**Harry's POV**

I woke up to the sun shining threw the window of the small window of Alexis and mine's cramped room (AN I know that Harry lived in a cupboard but I don't think that even the Dursley's would stick two kids into one small closet). My arm was wrapped protectively around Alex. I sighed, she has got to stop climbing into bed with me.

"Alex," I said gently shaking her. She stirred but didn't wake up. "Alex, Alex, _Alex_!" She emitted a few soft groans but otherwise didn't wake up.

"Alex, THE SKY IS FALLING!"

"Watch out for clouds!" Alex said stupidly, sitting bolt upright. I snickered wondering were in the world that came from. "That was not funny!" But her lips were pressed tightly together to keep from smiling. She smacked my arm, I rubbed it in mock hurt. "HA thats what you get. I hope that hurt. BAD."

"I think I'm gonna die from the pain." I stated mockingly. Then an idea slowly formed in my head. "But you realize that I'm gonna have to punish you for that." I shifted my position, sitting on her and pinning her hands beneath my knees.

"You wouldn't dare." she squirmed, trying with no success to get out from underneath me, as I flexed my fingers threateningly. Then she screamed as I tickled her.

"Stop...please...I'm...Sor...ry!" she said, in between giggles and gasps for breath. Her laugh had to be the most beautiful thing in the world, it rang, softly, almost like bells. There came a bang on the bedroom door.

"Shut up and get downstairs!" Came Uncle Vernon's rough, shouty voice through the door. I stopped abruptly and climbed off of Alex. The sound the heavy footsteps of Uncle Vernon got quieter and quieter as he continued down the hall signaled that he hadn't waited for a response. I turned back to Alex.

"Why don't you get dressed?" I said helping her up and turning my back. I heard the sounds of her moving around.

"Kay, I'm dressed." I turned when she stated this and sighed. I hated the way she was forced to dress, some people might just think she was a tom boy, in the dark blue baggy pants and black shirt that came down to her knees that used to belong to Dudley, but I knew better and longed to buy her pretty clothes for just once. I pulled a pair of blue jeans that were big on me over my boxers and slipped into a blue shirt as Alex put her hair back sloppily with rubber band. My clothes also used to belong to Dudley.

As I walked through the door of our room, I felt a tiny hand slip into mine. I looked down at Alex and smiled. I was short but Alex was shorter she only came up to my shoulder.

We walked into the kitchen hand in hand. (AN I'm gonna skip a little and get to the in the reptile room at the zoo because before that is the same as the book. Mrs Figg can't babysit. Also I know don't know how to spell Dudley's friends name so from here on I will spell it Piers Polkas.)

Alexis who was scared of snakes stayed close to me, I put my arm reassuringly around her shoulder.

"Hey Dad, look at this snake, I bet it's the longest here." Dudley shouted from in front of the clear glass tank of a huge snake right beside him was Piers. Vernon peered at it in obvious distaste. "Make it move!" Vernon tapped on the glass but the snake didn't budge. Quickly growing bored of this Dudley walked away. Alex walked up to the tank, me right behind her. The strangest noise came from her mouth it sounded a bit like hissing. The snake reared up and seemed to understand her. This went on for a few minutes.

"WHOA, yo Dud, look at what the snake is doing!" Piers shouted. Dudley jogged over to the tank shoving my sister out of the way. I quickly caught her, and glared at Dudley. Then the glass disappeared. No joke. Dudley fell face forward and landed in the tank. The snake slivered away, pausing to hiss at Alex who hissed back. Then my attention turned back to Dudley, as he tried to get out he found that the glass had reappeared.

Hours later after many apologies from the zoo manager over cups of tea. We all got back into the car. Piers and Dudley were joking around and such and I had my arm around Alex who seemed lost in thought.

"Alexis was talking to the snake weren't you Alexis?" Piers suddenly said. Uncle Vernon swerved suddenly, sputtering. Alex was shaking her head furiously.

"No she wasn't that's impossible!" I stated, even though I was beginning to have my suspicions, but I wouldn't bother Alexis about it unless she brought it up.

After dropping Piers off at his house, we drove the rest of the ways to the Dursley's house for some reason I could never think of it as home. As soon as I with my arm around Alexis who looked scared and judging by the look on Uncle Vernon's face I could see why. Vernon looked very,very, very mad and frightening, Uncle Vernon turned on us.

"YOU-I-SNAKE-" he sputtered not being able to form coherent words. Finally he said in a deathly quiet voice. "Go to your room. Now"

We obliged and through the week nothing strange happened at all until...

* * *

Do you see my plan? I don't think that my writing alone will keep you hooked so I'm going to end each chapter with a cliffie so you have to read to find out. HA its diabolical isn't it! 

Also I have no idea what a beta is so could someone please tell me in their reviews what one is? There is my diabolicalness again.

Lol!

Lovesya

Shelby


	3. YAY

**Hey, **

**So, I felt bad (more so i got completely bored) and looked really hard for the books online. So I'll continue it now. And rewrite the second chapter.**

**YAY!**

**Lovesya,**

**Shelby**


End file.
